


The Calm Before the Storm

by dw10rosefan



Series: The Scout and the Medic [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw10rosefan/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: A little missing scene from 8x22, just before the shooting. My first Blue Bloods story so be gentle with me. I came up with and wrote this story in a little under an hour. Might be part of a new series I am working on.





	The Calm Before the Storm

“Okay, I have a question.” 

Eddie looked over at Jamie. “Sure, what?”

“Let’s say you’re getting married…”

“Anybody in mind for me, Reagan?” She teased.

He laughed. “No, I am just saying hypothetically. If you were engaged and had $5 million, would you spend the whole amount on the wedding?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She thought about it for a minute. “It’s tempting, but no.”

“Why not?”

“Because, after watching Bridezillas fifty billion times I learned that it’s not about the wedding, it’s the marriage that counts. Still, spending a million dollars might not hurt…”

Jamie nodded his head in agreement. “Okay, let’s say that you and I were getting married. Would that change your mind?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No.”

“Because?”

“Because the $5 million would not mean as much as knowing that I am spending the rest of my life with you.”

“That’s good to know.” He said as the two smiled at each other, even though they both knew that marriage between the two wasn’t likely at the moment. After a long silence, Jamie changed the focus of the conversation.

“Okay, how about this? A list of things I would use the $5 million for…”


End file.
